Double G
by AviTaRi
Summary: A new gift has bring Garu lots of change, Pucca doesn't like his new way but she can't seem to change it all by her self, will the Garu she loves move on but annoyed for her or can be change to his old noble ninja self but she can't have him on her side?
1. Garu turns geek

**My very first Pucca fic! So don't get hard on me…**

**okay, double G means Geek Garu (no offense, please)!  
**

**hope if you like it ^^**

This day is a very happy day everyone working on something without too many knowledge cause it's annoying if someone does and every people in Sooga village got a gift from the Turtle and you know he's not just a fortune maker only he's a gift maker too.

Some people got the greatest and the worst for example like Pucca she gets a great perfume who can make her fragrance so sweet and Ching gets an antique music box who can make a person heart soft and calm then Abyo gets a brand new kung fu kit like he always want to but for Garu he confuse and he really hopes if he gets a secret ninja technique book but what do he get?

He gets a knowledge books and a glasses "Huh?" Garu mumbled also confuse about those things so he wears that glasses only to try it but then he won't let it go and because of those glasses Garu is talking sentences not take a vow of silence anymore!

He says "Hmm…what a nice day, I shall make more knowledge to gain" the first sentences he said and then he goes out to the library for borrowing some knowledge books more than he has, everyone staring at Garu with strange way but he doesn't even care about it and keep continuing to the Sooga library.

After then Pucca comes in the way that everyone smells her fragrance perfume when she pass by them

"Hmm…Pucca what a fragrance perfume" Ching praised

"Yeah maybe Garu can be numb when he smells your perfume, where is he anyway?" Abyo asked while walk on his move

"I don't know but I wonder what did he get?" Ching tapping her chin and shook her head left and right to look for him.

They shock when see Garu out from the library with lots of book

"Hey! What books are those?" Ching gapped a bit

"Oh these are knowledge books and I need to learn it" Garu turned his head to see his friends

"Wait! You talked sentences? I thought you take a vow of silence?" as Abyo shouted

"Why yes of course, thanks to my new glasses I'm smarter and could talk sentences now" Garu said it clearly

Surprisingly Pucca feels astonish of the new smart Garu and she doesn't feel or want towards him a hug even kisses for him with an ill feel reason, Pucca leaves him behind not like usual when she always saw him

"Pucca, where are you going?" Ching asked also following

Because of those glasses, Garu can see Pucca from her inner heart like that glasses could read people's true behaviors. He approach her suddenly,

"Hey Pucca! Why don't you just spend a little more time with us and (sniffing) what a nice perfume you got there…" a pretty compliment touch Pucca's heart and either way she still unlike the new Garu since she can't resist so she has a time to spend with her friends.

When Pucca walks through the park she stumbles a rock and fall to the ground but Garu helps her up. When Pucca pick up a flower Garu interrupting

"You like it?" he asked happily

"Yu huh" Pucca nodded return with a smile aslo

"You know…that flower is a symbol of love and holiness, so if you pick the red one just like the one you choose you will get lucky of your passion" explained Garu logically

Instead of a happy face Pucca make the opposite ones, leave the intelligent boy farther.

At the time she sits under the tree, Garu walks while reading and accidentally stumble a root from the tree then met with Pucca's smooth lips

"Sorry Pucca it wasn't an accident!" he get nervous and swear he didn't mean it with blushing all over otherwise Pucca doesn't seem to smile merely she projects her tongue of a sign if she a little gross out.

She certainly decide to walk back home at the Goh Rong, feeling unaware about that incident. Even when she wants to sleep she barely couldn'tand she has a terrible dream for the next life with the new Garu, tomorrow…she looks worse or fall in ill for good.

"Pucca are you alright?" Uncle Dumpling touch her forehead to make sure

"You look just like you didn't get a sleep" the Uncle Linguini checked her condition as well

"You need a rest and don't worry about the delivery we'll handle it" Uncle Ho wrapped his arm on Pucca to comfort her to her comfy bed so Pucca rise up to her bed pull up the soft blanket and rest peacefully.

A door sound open to Pucca's room, It was Ching her best friend and her good friend Meiling who comes visit to see her with eagerly.

**Sorry if I had to put my OC in here, anyway this is my story not anyone's**

**Please R&R for your critics or responses, thanks!**


	2. Ill Feel

**To know my OC more you could search her bio in Pucca's forums discussion that was about creating our own character in Pucca.**

**Anyway thanks for the review, that did help :) **

The two girls come closer to Pucca's bed and comfort her, Meiling brought something for her to make her feel better even if it's taste worse.

"Pucca, I made you this green tea but not an ordinary one…its mix with some other ingredients to gain your energy as well" Meiling smiled and give her the green tea in a Chinese cup style.

"How do you feel Pucca?" Ching finally spoke from her silent but Pucca can't seem to smile and she shook her head, Meiling knows if she's depressed of Garu right now because his intellectual brainiac.

"I know if you stress because of Garu but maybe you could suggest him to let the glasses off if you want him to be his old self, up to you Pucca" Meiling advised her while twirling her half bun half fallen hair

"Meiling is right! Garu sort of annoying now but hum…we don't want to see you look miserable and…we want you to be the same Pucca we know" Ching rolled her eyes and her heart mouth gone wrinkle.

The three still talking about Garu, suddenly Uncle Ho interrupting them

"Sorry for interrupting but Pucca, you got visitor" the man let the visitor in and he was actually Garu, Pucca seems to be a bit sour lately.

"Hey Pucca…I think we should go, I have some arrant to do" Ching jump off the bed and leave the building

"Get to rest and wake up with freshly, sorry if I have to go too so bye Pucca" Meiling slides down and land on the floor gently with passing by Garu's side.

Pucca is still being uptight to Garu but he's just being him right now. He knows how Pucca felt when he is around her, annoyed and a bit frustrated.

"I heard you fell ill, what happen anyway?" the geek guy asked but Pucca doesn't respond him at all

"Here, I brought you these flowers…they're fresh from the nature" when he give it to her, Pucca has a little curve on her lips showing that she feels much better

"I know you didn't like the new me…I guess I'll think to take off my glasses or not, if you want me the same way before" the cute small smile vanish, Pucca now feel sorry for what she'd done especially her attitude to him.

"Well I have not enough time so I gotta leave for more things to do" Garu walks away to the door then onto the village, Pucca really sad, she cries but no one knows why even her uncles don't and cover her face with the blanket. She asked _"Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt Garu? Even he's changing he's still the Garu I know…but will he come back or not?" _the bun girl keep questioning in her head and hearing the nature sounds from distance.

When eventide comes, Pucca feels a lot better and fresher before she was. She goes outside the Goh Rong, meet with her friends Ching, Meiling and Abyo.

"Hi Pucca, you're cure already?" her friend Meiling greeted her warmly, then she nod with a little smile on her fresh face

"Great! You should take good care of your self if you don't wanna fallen ill again" Abyo's words annoyed Pucca a bit but she stay the way she was

"So…what did Garu said lately?" when Ching said those question Pucca's face turns sad again and down, Ching look guilty because maybe that isn't the right time to talk about him.

"Are you alright Pucca? Did I hurt your feelings didn't I?" thought as guilty as what Ching is look like she still had the innocence face shone away out, Pucca shook her head also leave them to the park.

The girl has pass the beauty garden, she's really want to find something happier but unfortunately by that something it makes her sadder and quiet wrong, two lovely couple are cuddling each other and it does like they have their romantic moment.

"…Honey, I love you the way you are, no matter the positives or the negatives sides you have" the boy stroke his girlfriend's cheek

"And so do I dear…I love you for who you are, I never forget everything that you already did you will always be my special guy" the girl lean her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

Pucca starts to run out of tears over her face, she runs quickly to the Goh Rong and again she locked her self in her room with crying.

Why can't she choose the right thing? She can't barely choose which Garu she's gonna take, will she let Garu stay geek or bring him back as he was? If she turns Garu back like he was she'll never get him near her again and she must start chasing him all over and over but that's already enough for those funny love things she never reach.

She kept on thinking, still in pain crying for one guy with two personality's options, and then she rises up and stops her crying.

She already decide the thing that she'll do, she tiptoes outside from her room so her uncles won't hear noises, she's ready to take this consequences and probably still hard to not regret it.

She opens the door really gently and close by the same way, when she is on her way suddenly a glowing spirit appear in front of her, it was her great ancestor.

**Once again I'm very sorry for this chapter's delay, I'd got lots of things to do like do home works, study, finishing my story articles for the competition and etc.**

**You do understand that we all have a life and I know I can't leave all my duties…I must be responsible for it, btw please R&R!**

**Don't go flame or something bad will happen…**


	3. Now or never

**Once again, s****orry for the delay of this chapter…**

**Anyway****, I don't know this story will be longer or shorter but keep reading :)**

She shocks for a moment, looking at her ancestor with a weird gaze.

"Hi my great granddaughter…how's your life been going?" the spectral lady with her fallen hair smiled at her

"Huh?" the only respond that came out from Pucca's mouth but she still unnoticed her even from the words '_My Great Granddaughter_' as well.

"I'm your ancestor Pucca but I heard you were having a love issue with your lover…isn't it right?" she floated besides her while Pucca feels trembling when she was passing her from the back

"Yu huh" the living girl answered, some tears rolling down and fall on the ground

"I know it's hard my dear…soon when you're older you'll find someone to be your true love, but now just do the right thing…if you do love him you have to let him go to be who he is and if he does love you he'll come back for it" her ancestor's advised makes Pucca raise up, she feels much stronger than before.

"I think I've to go now sweetie…wishes your life will keep shining…" then the ghostly lady actually disappear from her side, she doesn't have much time to spent with her great granddaughter thought she really want to.

After then, Pucca goes somewhere called _the fountain of tragic _only to gain her brave without hesitating anymore also to free her heart from a cell of tragedy.

She keeps on running, ignoring the nature sound, ignoring the dark surround her then she's finally there…

A wide fountain with water works look so sparkling on her eyes, she sits on the fountain's side…seeing her self reflection on the surface.

Still in the sad situation, her tears not stopping from dropping by her cheeks and it falls beautifully into the water, looks like it's sparkling like little diamonds and brightening Pucca's face.

She has this little smile, the smile of her nature beauty that gone since Garu as a geek. No matter how sad she was, she could still smile to see her next image afterward and her last tear showing her if there's still a hope for her to change all of this to the way it was.

Pucca then stood up from her seat, she runs away…away to the place that she should be right now minutes ago. With no fear, no doubt and especially no cry the little bun girl just keep on running as fast as her legs could carry her.

Get into the bamboo field, only the darkness within but Pucca doesn't even care how much her circumstances try to break her down at least she made it.

Deeper inside she saw his house with the owner himself, Garu was sitting in front of his house those whole time while reading a scientific book and when he saw the girl that he stamped his feelings on, he stood up in a hurry then close his book.

"Pucca? What are you doing on this time?" his glasses been moonlit by the waxing moon above them, she points at his glasses like her finger right in front of his face

"Oh I see, you were already made your decision weren't you? Well do whatever your heart said" Garu is ready for her to take it off, she gently wave her hand onto the target but suddenly Garu stops her aim on purpose.

"Wait! Before you do it I won't let you go with an empty feeling so…I just want to give you this…" he first stares on her eyes deeply then their lips finally met. A kiss but a different one, the one she never feels or even has it but…it'll last sooner.

Pucca's heart beat faster like it never was before, thought Garu still in his geek side but this sweetheart kiss would never be forget in her entire memories, at last they stop the beautiful moment.

"It could be the last thing I can do before you go…make sure if you do this for me and your best, goodbye…my dear Pucca…" that was his last sentence after being a smart ninja, she never realize that she'll response his last goodbye.

"Bye…" a short word was said by Pucca's cute voice and loud enough to be heard by Garu, she quickly take the glasses off and then break them into pieces.

The glass shattering is as the same time as exactly Garu starts to conscious, he feels like he's finally awake from the awkward dream.

Pucca picks up the useless glasses frame as she throw it far away, Garu shook his head from dizziness and shock either when he saw Pucca already in front of him but this time even Garu back the way he was, Pucca understands of what did he want from long ago…was a space, freedom from her close distance as possible.

She turns back on him with a sob expression, walking away farther from his house in the bamboo field, Garu widen his eyes in disbelief…Pucca just left him without her lovey doves stuff? It's all not really matter to him, he seems just fine or happier when he knew she wouldn't disturb his life again.

Otherwise for Pucca, she didn't go inside and go back to sleep in her room but she just sit there on the Goh Rong's stairs and crying so hard.

"_I thought I could get pass these…but why am I crying for him? I should be happy for him, he got his own life back, no more me to worry, especially he now can restore an honor upon his unknown family…b-but why is my feeling make it too hard, Garu now is already free while-while…I'm the one…who suffer…" _Pucca thought in her mind, deep down from her heart and stop crying on the realization she just did, _"No matter what or how I must go on!" _she cried inside her mind while colliding between her feelings and her thoughts.

**Wow, a longer chapter****…yay…**

**Well guys, I think this is the end of the story but don't worry 'cause there's still an epilogue coming soon although it's shorter than the whole chapters I wrote and sorry for such a short story, I'll write a longer story next time but this is now it's all I'd got.**

**Please R&R and don't flame!**


	4. Epilogue: We Miss You

After several days have been through by Pucca, she felt much better but who knows if she still kept her pain inside of her.

She walks on the town lonely, her face just a little sob and surely no one can change that not even her closest relatives either so they gave up and let her find the way how she'll cheer up herself.

On this situation she must stay to greet everyone who would although she might not do it eagerly, later then…Pucca goes onto the park and sitting there on the bench alone as cold as a freezer.

Her face is very moony but everyone couldn't see that because she burries her face with her hands, this time she lets her long black hair fall up to her hip and beautifully blow by the breezes flew like leaves.

Silence went on her for a moment and then it break by her best friend's voice who sits beside her.

"Hi Pucca, I know you still sad but…you can't be like this forever" no response from Pucca, not nodding no nothing

"Your heart might be in pain but you've gotta forget it once and for all…it's for your own good Pucca, I do care about you" Ching tap her hand on Pucca's shoulder, she lifts up her head and looking at her sweet best friend, she smiled with sympathy and ready to share anything for her but Pucca can't seem to flee from her love issue.

"Hmm…I know! How about fulfill your day with fun activities like shopping, delivering noodles as your job or…we could go swimming on the lake" Ching's face poured with happiness and her eyes sparkling that looks alive, how could Abyo never saw that? Jeez…

No matter how Ching was exited but Pucca shook her head as a "No" for the answer and she can't do fun stuff like that right now just because of him running around on her head.

"Oh…well I give up Pucca, you seem so numb these days and I wish the old you will come back sooner, later Pucca" the plaited girl leave from her side and that proof even her best friend try her best but nothing is working, no one may knows what she wants this present.

Pucca left lately, she goes to the place she already considered as the special one and you know exactly where she's going now. A little run move on her feet, she wants to be there NO…she needs to be there more than anything.

When she arrives on the fountain of tragic she directly wash her face up with the sacred water from it, the water shining and sparkling more beautiful than any water she had saw. It makes her aura feels free and open her old bright door that closed days ago, she saw her face on the waving water.

Until it calm, her real reflection appears with a little different but she gazes on it deeply to see what's the different from the usual? Suddenly her ancestor's reflection reveals beside hers.

"Pucca, remember what did I say…if he loves you he'll come back for you and don't worrying about losing…because you won't" she's only reminding her through the reflection and disappear like a wave.

But after her ancestor's she sees another one, it's someone else's reflection and she can't believe with her own eyes, it's him…the boy with the two pigtails hairdo stand next to her but of course in her head she asks _"Why is he even here? Does he know this place?" _her face turns confuse to him with disbelief but Garu return it with a nice friendly smile for her.

After they talk about the issues especial on Pucca, she knows that she understands if all this time Garu needs to get his own life without her bugs in, Garu nodded and tell her something she didn't know…is how to move on and start of something new, you can see how return with her precious smile that lost somewhere but now its back and this was all because of him, Garu.

She now knows something she forgotten and she knows too that Garu is the only person who made her in this situation, the one who hurt her also the one who cheered her at this moment. This unusual smile of Pucca brings Garu to his own joy either way but she doesn't know if he was blushing.

**Yay! The epilogue has end and very glad for reviewing my story, thanks ^^**

**I know some of my grammars are suck but at least I could fix it and keep on moving.**

**R&R and you could suggest me something…maybe for my next story**

**So see you on my next story!**


End file.
